Attraction
by sully vann
Summary: Chloe finds Pete in Metamorphsis. Not Clark.


attraction written by sully vann  
  
rated G  
  
pe/ch  
  
scene filler, written after the first season  
  
side note-what I think should have happened in Cool, slight change in events, sort of a missing scene  
  
"Stay here Chloe, stay here. I don't want you to get hurt. I'll take care of everything. Don't worry about Pete, everything will be ok..." Chloe mumbled angrily as she parked in the hospital's parking lot.  
  
"Everything will be fine, right Kent?" Chloe snarked as she sat down next to him.  
  
"I just didn't want you to get hurt." "Yeah yeah. But I'm glad you were able to help out Jodi. How's Pete?" Chloe asked. Even though she found Pete and called 911, Clark insisted on riding to the hospital with Pete and Jodi. Chloe didn't have a problem meeting them there, not really. Clark may be a little centric on anyone, male or female, with the intials LL, but he was still there when Pete or Chloe needed him.  
  
"I think he's going to be fine It's a good thing you found him and called 911, he could have slipped into a coma or something."  
  
"You know me, your faithful sidekick." Chloe half-smiled at Clark and Clark half-smiled back, but both of them were preoccupied with their other friend's well being.  
  
"Are you here for Pete Ross?" A doctor asked, stepping towards the two teens.  
  
"Yes, we both are. How is he?" Chloe asked, standing up.  
  
"Stable. Did you already contact his parents?"  
  
"Yes, they'll be back in town tomorrow morning." Clark answered.  
  
"Can we go see him?" Chloe asked bluntly, and the doctor suprised both or them with his answer.  
  
"Since his immediate family isn't here, I suppose so. One at a time though. Follow me."  
  
Chloe and Clark exchanged a look, then followed the doctor down the hall.  
  
"Try not to excite him to much. Which one of you is going to go in first?"  
  
Clark looked and Chloe, and when she nodded, he walked into Pete's room. A few minutes later, he joined Chloe, who was sitting in a chair across the hall.  
  
"He's asking for you." Clark said.  
  
"He better be, I saved his butt. Don't go anywhere." Chloe said as she got up. She opened the door to Pete's room quietly and took a seat next to his bed.  
  
"Hey Pete."  
  
"Hey Chloe. I don't think I thanked you for that amazing rescue yet."  
  
"While I love being praised, I understand. Clark does the super saviour thing; I do the super snooper thing. " Chloe grinned at her bed-ridden friend.  
  
"Well, thanks anyways. I just can't believe Jodi would do this, can you?"  
  
"Yeah, I can. Been there, done that, and all I got was a good story for the Torch."  
  
"What is it with you and me? No offense, but we both seem to attract some pretty odd people."  
  
"Like I told Clark, this is Smallville, Pete...land of the weird and home of the strange."  
  
"Well, I'm glad it wasn't just me."  
  
"For awhile after the Sean thing, I thought maybe I was a freak. You know, the old saying birds of a feather flock together."  
  
"You're not a freak. If you're a freak, I'm a freak, and I like to think I'm pretty normal."  
  
"Never be normal Pete, then you'd be boring. How long are you gonna be in here, anyways?"  
  
"Only until my parents get here tomorrow, then I need to 'rest up' for a week or so."  
  
"Miss? Visiting hours are almost over." A nurse told Chloe from the doorway.  
  
"Alright, thank you. I'll be done in a minute." Chloe said. The nurse nodded and continued down the hall.  
  
"I'd better go. Get better thought. And don't let them feed you to much jello." Chloe said.  
  
"Aiy, Aiy. Now get out of here, my head hurts."  
  
"I'm going, I'm going. I'll stop by your house and see you tomorrow."  
  
"Later Chloe."  
  
Chloe smiled an turned to leave. Pete called out to her as she reached the doorway.  
  
"Chloe?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Maybe once I'm out of here and my family is done making sure I won't die if I leave the house, we could go out sometime? You know, compare notes on our dating history."  
  
"Maybe," Chloe grinned and left the room.  
  
"Yeah, maybe..." Pete grinned, watching her leave. 


End file.
